ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Evolutions: Battle Universe
Ben 10 Evolutions: Battle Universe 'is the first video game for BTE. Plot Ben and Rex are at Mr smoothy talking about the latest Hot Rods and the latest Technologies involved then suddenly Psyphon attacks Ben and Rex then the two fight off Psyphon all of a sudden the R.E.D.S appear and thaen the real battle begins Ben and Rex do everything that they can to destroy all the R.E.D.S they succed but then Psyphon claims that Ben hand over Kevin`s ultra lancer Ben refuses and both Rex and Ben fight Psyphon in a aggresive manner then Ben transforms into Four Arms and slams Psyphon to the ground then to a wall then throws him to Rex who punk busts him then just when Ben and Rex think that its all over two R.E.D.S robots appear and gas Ben who is Fourarms and Rex then Gwen and Kevin tries contacting Ben and Rex and end up getting no response then Gwen ends up getting worried and they head to Mr smoothy and only find smoke and fires then Gwen tracks Ben and Rex and tells Kevin that Psyphon attacked them.Meanwhile back at Psyphon`s ship Rex wakes up and finds himself and tied up then he wakes up Ben both of them find themselves in a room alone and they are tied up Rex then morphs up the smack hands which then destroy the cuffs that they were tied up in then Rex busts Ben out of the cuffs and the adventure begins where Ben and Rex have to escape the huge prison in Psyphon`s huge ship then both of them find Psyphon charging up some kind of photonic rifile and he plans to fire at the earth`s core to release Alpha-Omega Ben and Rex have no choice but to pop out and stop Psyphon.Meanwhile back at Bellwood Gwen and Kevin are looking Rex and Ben thats where the fun begins where Kevin and Gwen find and fight all their old villains for some infomation on where Ben and Rex are then they get contacted by Professor Paradox who tells them that Rex and Ben are out in space in Psyphon`s ship Kevin and Gwen rush into the Rustbucket 3 and fly to find Rex and Ben.Meanwhile Psyphon plugs an energy cord up to Ben`s Omnitrix then Psyphon charges it up and fires it to earth`s core and it causes a big red energy wave foring Alpha-Omega to finally be released Rex breaks free of the security bars and fights off Psyphon which is Rex tries to force psyphon to stop but it doesn`t work the Rex frees Ben then he transforms into Upchuck eats up the energy cords then eats up a piece of the ground to make it a little more explosive then Ben fires an energy bomb to the photonic rifile which causes an explosion Ben transforms into Jetray grabs Rex and flies into hyper speed and suddenly Ben and Rex find them selves being teleported to Kevin`s ship Ben transforms back to normal and the team get a distress call form Max who is in Brazil telling the team that a large group of E.V.O`s are attacking the plumber base down at Rio De Janeiro so the team head to Rio and fight off all the aliens and E.V.O`s then Ben picks up a lost plumber`s badge with no hologram just a voice recording telling the team about The Trickster's deadly pranks happening in Brazil ( Sao Paulo ) before the team can head to Kevin's ship Ben suddenly encounters three huge monstrious E.V.O and alien hybrids Gwen tries to save Ben but Kevin then suggest Rex go and help Ben Rex lands a huge punk buster shot right on the head of the E.V.O and then lands a sharp uppercut using his smack hands Ben transforms into Waybig and fights the monsters.Meanwhile a huge firey earthquake occurs and planet then it shows Alpha-Omega's hand being released Psyphon travels closer to see Alpha-Omega.Ben and Rex finished off the huge monsters Ben then transforms into Teleportal and teleports himself and Rex to Kevin's ship The team reach Sao Paulo and see SixSix and SevenSeven working together terrorising people Kevin and Gwen head out to confront them but before they can reach Six and Seven a Null Void portal opens infront of them and Vulpimancer's appear Six and Seven disappear Kevin and Gwen fight off the vuilpimancer's but more and more keep coming Rex zoops in out of nowhere and bashes all the vulpimancer's with his slam cannon then Ultimate Echo-Echo's discs appear and paralyse the vulpimancer's then the discs multiply and and Ben does Sonic doom then the team witness the most powerful evil yet childish enemy yet The Trickster up ahead throwing yarn bombs knocking down the buildings then he orders his minions called the pranksters to attack Ben and the team Kevin takes them all down then Gwen fires a mana blast to Trickster who then disappears then Ben transforms into Jetray and goes on the pursuit of Trickster who outsmarts Ben by locking him in a high security building Ben must now fight dead rusted robots and destroy all the traps and lazers.Meanwhile Gwen,Kevin and Rex and stuck fight all of Trickster's henchmen when the finally beat all the henchmen Evil Robots from dimension 13 appear and are tougher stronger and faster than the robots from dimension 12 Rex and Kevin fight the Robots while Gwen goes on the search for Ben but she encounters her cousin Sunny and her boyfriend Antonio Gwen must now battle her cousin.Ben is avoiding,destroying and wrecking down all the traps and he encounters Vukanus and his pick axe aliens Ben fights them off Ben does an alien combo using Humungousaur ( Ultimate Humungousaur ),Armodrillo,Rath, then Big Chill to defeat the pickaxe alien then Ben transforms into Furyfists and lands a flurry of hard-knock blows then Ben lands a earth shattering punch sending Vulkanus through a wall Ben who is Furyfists knocks down the building then escapes he helps Gwen defeat Sunny and Antonio then helps Kevin and Rex defeat the robots Trickster suddenly appears and looks to battle the team Ben transforms into Magnetude and causes a magenetic wave causing all the metal to hit Trickster then Ben magnetises everything he sees and shoots it directly to Trickster then Rex using his slam cannon shoots Kevin who lands a hard hammer punch then Gwen comes in slams the ground causing a mana explosion Trickster then vows his revenge on the team.Meanwhile Alpha-Omega's body seems to be coming out of the earth's core then Alpha -Omega finally rises out of the ground throws out a roar then releases all of his minions out of the ground and order them to attack Ben.The team find another distress call from a plumber in Germany telling them about fiery monster destroying the plumber security defenses it appears Alpha-Omega wants his Alpha Ultimatrix that he scanned from Ben at their last encounter Ben and the team head to the ship on their way to Germany the team witness Kevin 11,000 attacking them from behind Ben transforms into Stinkfly and confronts Kevin while Gwen.Kevin and Rex steer the ship Ben finally beats evil Kevin buy landing a goo blast to the face the transforming into Eyeguy and blasting him with his eyeshots Ben returns inside of the ship and the team land at the greman airport where they see Alpha-Omega's firey E.V.O's Ben decides to fight them off and tells the rest to go to the German Plumber base Kevinand Rex decide to make sure that the base is secure while Gwen decides to Stay behind and watch the ship Kevin and Rex find out that Overlord is terrorising the base Rex and Kevin fight him off Overlord.Meanwhile Alpha-Omega senses the nanites in Rex and commands his monsters to retrieve Rex Alpha-Omega then senses Ben`s Omnitrix and he now wants Rex and Ben Alpha`s monsters then go on the hunt for Rex and Ben.Gwen then fires up Kevin`s jet activates all its weapons and fires at all the monsters then she tells Kevin and Rex to go and fetch Ben who is fighting an ultimate battle defence Robot called TX Ben fights it off as Smashface and defeats it then Rex appears and so does Kevin`s ship with Gwen piloting then two huge mutated E.V.O`s apppear and knocks Ben and Rex off the ship then destroy Kevin`s ship Ben tries to transform but the E.V.O knocks both Ben and Rex with some sleeping gas Ben and Rex wake up in a military installation in Rome where they find Sunny,Antonio and Trickster then Ben discovers that Eunice is also being held captive Ben then activates his omnitrix to voice control and transforms into Brains and Brawn who destroys the lab and fights off all the faild lab projects such as mutated two headed dog and a acid breathing mutated rat etc then Ben frees Rex and they both go to find Eunice who is having all her energy stolen by Trickster Ben frees Eunice and Rex fights off Trickster who reveals that all that stolen power he got from Eunice is for Alpha-Omega Ben and Rex think that its a joke then it appears to be true then Eunice absorbs Ben`s omnitrix and uses the powers of all his aliens the trio fight off Trickster and defeat him then they have to get out the base because its collapsing Gwen and Kevin appear with an even beter and improved ultra jet now called the Rust bucket mach 4 Ben tells the team that they have to fly to Africa to stop Alpha-Omega but they then descover that he is inside of a huge volcano harnessing its firey core but before the team can stop the plans of Alpha they need one more item Ben needs his Potis Altiare so that Ben can reach his unlimited power so they head to Madagascar to fetch all four pieces but they find an ancient cave and thats where all the other pieces the team try to head inside Azmuth appears and tells the team that only Ben can go inside Be touches the cave and the omnitrix starts to glow and then these ancient Galvan letters appear the omnitrix teleports Ben inside the cave the cave then sends a whole arsenal of traps and puzzles Ben has to pass them all and he does but then one more puzzle is left the puzzle of courage and trust Ben sees the projections of himself and Kevin when they were kids Ben sees Kevin`s projection coming to life then the holographic Kevin attacks Ben then picks Ben up and throws him to the wall Ben transforms into Swampfire and throws a multitude of fireblasts at Kevin then Ben throws seeds that then grows into roots grabing Kevin Ben then throws a huge flaming bolt a Kevin which then hits Kevin Ben prepares for another attack but then Ben looks into Kevins eyes and sees goodness not evil Ben transforms into Mindmesser and looks into Kevins mind he sees all the goodness that he can do so Ben then absorbs all the bad energy from Kevins mind converts it into an energy bolt and fires at Kevin which then turns him to normal allowing Ben to gain access of the Potis Altiare the omnitrix absorbs it and now Ben is able to transform into his Ultimate forms again Ben heads outside then tells the team that he`s ready for action the team head to the jet and fly to the volcano Ben and Eunice land on the island and head to confront Alpha-Omega but before they can confront him alien E.V.O`s appear Ben and Eunice fight them off Rex zooms in out of nowhere and smashes,slams,funchucks, and punk busts all of the alien E.V.O`s allowing Ben ans Eunice to head to Alpha but then Psyphon interupts them Kevin and Gwen appear to take care of Psyphon Ben transforms into Big Chill then Ultimate Big Chill freezes Psyphon then Rex appears and bashes him Ben and Eunice finally reach the volcano Ben transforms into Waybig and crushes all the of Psyphon`s R.E.D.S giant Robots then he shoots cosmic rays that create a giant bridge separating Ben and Alpha from the others Ben transforms to normal stares at Alpha-Omega the two then go head on Ben fights aggresively and brutaly all of Ben's attacks weakens Alpha then Ben throws a hard strike as Creeper who shoots a massive huge bolt that paralyses Alpha then Ben transforms into Echo-Echo then transforms into Ultimate Echo-Echo throws out a multitude of sonic discs then Ben does his Echo-Echo finishing move called SONIC DOOM which eventually destroys Alpha-Omega but still leaves his previous form Alpha Ben transforms into Rath throws a few punches then tosses Alpha into the volcano that destroys Alpha Ben transforms back to normal but appears very weak then faints Kevin picks him up and the team head to the jet Ben wakes up and asks if its all over Gwen then responds saying that Ben saved the univers yet again Ben throws a smile then closes his eyes and sleeps Gameplay 'Consoles *'Xbox 360 ' *'Ps3' *'Ps2' *'Nintendo Wii ' 'Playable Characters' *'Ben Tennyson' *'Gwen Tennyson ' *'Kevin Levin' *'Rex Salazar ' Playable Aliens *'Swampfire ' *'Spidermonkey ' *'Jetray ' *'Humungousaur ' *'Armodrillo ' *'Waybig ' *'Upchuck ' *'Heatblast ' *'Ghostfreak ' *'Bonehead ' *'Furyfists ' *'Smashface ' *'Gasket ' *'Badaboom ' *'Brains and Brawn ' *'Creeper ' *'Teleportal ' *'Stinkfly' *'Four Arms ' Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Evolutions